Gaunter O'Dim/Biographie
Biographie Vergangenheit Obwohl Gaunter wie ein Mensch aussieht, ist er in Wirklichkeit ein uraltes, übernatürliches Übel, welches die Weltbevölkerung seit tausenden von Jahren heimsucht. Er beherrscht nicht über Magie, sondern über eine weitaus tiefergehende, mächtigere Kraft, die es ihm unter anderem ermöglicht, die Zeit selbst zu manipulieren. Er erschien in der Vergangenheit in verschiedenen Kulturen und in verschiedenen Zeitaltern und unter diversen Namen; allen Begegnungen gemein ist allerdings die Tatsache, dass er sich als freundlich ausgibt, gerne mit seinen Opfern spielt und Pakte mit ihnen schließt. Obwohl diese Pakte harmlos zu sein scheinen, legt Gaunter die Bedingungen und Abmachung stets in seinem eigenen Ermessen aus, um die Vertragspartner in Chaos, Ruin und Verzweiflung zu stürzen. Irgendwann traf Gaunter auf den adeligen Olgierd von Everec, dessen gesamtes Leben grade in sich zusammengebrochen war. Er nutzte die Verzweiflung Olgierds aus und bat ihm einen Pakt an. Olgierd willigte ein, ihm seine Seele zu vermachen, wenn dieser ihm im Gegenzug seinen Reichtum wiederherstellen würde, damit Olgierd seine große Liebe, Iris, doch noch heiraten konnte. Sadistisch bestand Gaunter jedoch darauf, dass Olgierd sich zuvor zwischen seiner Liebe Iris und seinem Bruder Vlodimir entscheiden müsste. Als der unvorsichtige Olgierd Iris wählte, war Vlodimir am nächsten Tag tot. Um sicherzugehen, dass Gaunter seine Seele niemals erhalten würde, bestand Olgierd darauf, dass ihr Pakt die Klausel beinhaltete, dass Gaunter ihm zuerst drei Wünsche erfüllen müsse und sie sich beide auf dem Mond treffen müssten, bevor Gaunter die Seele an sich nehmen dürfe. Darüberhinaus darf Gaunter die Wünsche nicht mit Magie erfüllen, sondern benötigt einen sterblichen Stellvertreter, der die Wünsche erfüllen muss. Sicher, dass sich diese Forderung lösen ließ, willigte Gaunter ein und die beiden schlossen ihren Pakt. Allerdings hatte Gaunter einen Teil der Abmachung, in der Olgierd sich etwas wie ewiges Leben gewünscht hatte, absichtlich anders interpretiert. Er ließ Olgierds Herz zu einem wortwörtlichen Herzen aus Stein verhärten, so dass dieser fortan zwar nicht getötet werden konnte, aber auch keinerlei Gefühle, Geschmäcker oder Emotionen mehr spüren konnte. Diese Tatsache führte in eine Reihe von Katastrophen, die schließlich im Tod von Iris und der absoluten Verbitterung des empathielosen Olgierds führten. Obwohl O'Dim mehrere Male erschien um Olgierds Seele zu fordern, weigerte Olgierd sich mit Verweis auf die Klausel ihres Paktes, seine Seele herzugeben. Daher entschloss Gaunter sich, sich einen Champion zu suchen um die Bedingungen des Pakts durchzusetzen und Olgierd wie abgemacht drei Wünsche zu erfüllen. Olgierd hatte in der Zwischenzeit große Zweifel an seinem Bündnis mit O'Dim entwickelt und suchte verzweifelt nach einem Weg, es zu beenden. Er kontaktierte den Oxenfurter Professor und Okkultismus-Experten Premethin Schüttlock und heuerte ihn an, Informationen über O'Dim in Erfahrung zu bringen. Dabei erfuhr Schüttlock überraschend viel über das Wesen, welches als Gaunter O'Dim bezeichnet wird und welches Schüttlock als Ausgeburt des Bösen identifizierte. Schüttlocks Forschungen ließen ihn erblinden, aber dennoch hatte Schüttlock genug herausgefunden, um Gaunter selbst auf den Professor aufmerksam werden zu lassen. In einer Nacht erschien er dem Professor in seinem Haus und trotz seiner Blindheit konnte Schüttlock ihn genau vor sich sehen. Lächelnd behauptete Gaunter, dass Schüttlocks Aufmerksamkeit ihm schmeichele und bekundigte sein ebenbürtiges Interesse. Während er redete, zeichnete Gaunter einen magischen Kreis auf den Boden und behauptete nur kryptisch, dass Schüttlock darin sicher sei. Mit diesen Worten verließ er Schüttlock, der panisch erkannte, dass es sein sofortiger Tod wäre, den Kreis jemals wieder zu verlassen. Fortan lebte Schüttlock in dem Kreis, doch Gaunter hatte noch nicht genug. In Schüttlocks Träumen ließ er dem Professor fortlaufend eine Tochter erscheinen, die Schüttlock über alles lieben lernte, so dass er sich stets auf seine Träume freute. Nach Monaten ließ Gaunter das Mädchen jedoch erkranken und grausam sterben, was Schüttlock als emotionales Wrack zurückließ. Treffen mit Geralt von Riva Treffen in Weißgarten Während der Hexer Geralt im Jahr 1272 nach seiner Geliebten, der Zauberin Yennefer sucht, erreicht er dabei die Region Weißgarten. Dort kehrt er in einer Taverne ein und fragt die anwesenden Reisenden, ob sie etwas über Yennefer wissen. Die meisten sind nicht besonders hilfreich, doch Gaunter heißt Geralt nicht nur mit Schnaps an seinem Tisch willkommen, sondern weiß auch, wer Geralt ist und nach wem er sucht. Geralt ist überrascht, dass Gaunter von Yennefer weiß, und behauptet vorsichtig, dass er Yennefers Namen nie genannt hat. Gaunter entgegnet, dass Geralt sie aber perfekt beschrieben hat und behauptet, dass er Dinge, die er einmal gehört hat, nie mehr vergisst. Er erklärt, dass er Yennefer aus Meister Rittersporns Balladen kennt und dass ein einfacher Kaufmann leider keine andere Gelegenheiten hat, mit wahrer Größe in Berührung zu kommen. Als Geralt Gaunter über sich ausfragt, bezeichnet dieser sich jovial als schäbigen Vagabunden und stellt sich vor. Er erklärt, einst Spiegelhändler gewesen zu sein und dass man ihn einst als Spiegelmeister bezeichnet. Geralt fragt erneut nach Yennefer, woraufhin Gaunter mit einer Frage erwidert. Er will wissen, ob Geralts Suche von der Liebe handelt und nachdem er seine Antwort erhalten hat, gesteht Gaunter, dass er vor Geralts Ankunft nie damit gerechnet hätte, dass die Frau Yennefer gewesen war. Er verrät Geralt, dass ein örtlicher Späher der nilfgaardischen Garnison sie in der Garnison gesehen hat und dass sie nach einem erhitzten Streit mit dem Kommandanten davongeritten ist. Er rät Geralt, in der Garnison zu suchen und macht Anstalten, zu gehen. Als Geralt sich für Gaunters Hilfe bedanken will, meint dieser nur, dass sie als Männer der Straße eben zusammenhalten müssen und dass er eines Tages möglicherweise in Schwierigkeiten steckt und dann Geralt derjenige ist, der helfen kann. Anwerbung von Geralt Gaunter nimmt einige Zeit später erneut Kontakt zu Geralt auf, als der Hexer grade auf einem Schiff nach Ophir gebracht werden soll, wo ihn für die Ermordung des Kronprinzen die Hinrichtung erwartet. Gaunter tritt an Geralts Zelle und fragt, ob der Hexer sich noch an ihn erinnert. Um Geralts Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge zu helfen, nennt Gaunter seinen Namen erneut und erinnert Geralt daran, dass er ihm in Weißgarten dabei geholfen hat, Yennefer zu finden. Trocken rekapituliert der Spiegelmeister Geralts aktuelle Situation und impliziert, eine Möglichkeit zu kennen, Geralt zu helfen, vom Schiff zu kommen. Gerissen fragt er Geralt, ob dieser von Bord gehen möchte, was Geralt ihm bestätigt. Zufrieden behauptet Gaunter dann, dass er weitaus mehr draufhalt als Geralt ahnt, dass er sich aber zuerst versichern muss, dass Geralt auch seinen Teil der Abmachung einhält. Erneut fragt er, ob Geralt seine Hilfe möchte und als der Hexer ihm dies bestätigt, nennt Gaunter ihm einen Treffpunkt nahe des Dorfs Yantra, an dem Geralt sich einfinden soll, nachdem alles geklärt ist. Durch seine Magie brennt Gaunter Geralt zudem ein Mal ins Gesicht, welches ihn an seine Schuld erinnern soll. Ohne weitere Worte zu verlieren, zieht Gaunter sich zurück und beschwört schon im nächsten Augenblick einen mächtigen Sturm, der das Schiff sinken lässt und Geralt an der Küste Novigrads anspült. Nachdem er dort die restlichen Ophieri erledigt hat, begibt sich Geralt wie abgemacht um Mitternacht zu der Straßenkreuzung vor Yantra, um dort Gaunter zu treffen und zu hören, was dieser zu sagen hat. Als Geralt dort eintrifft, sitzt Gaunter pfeifend auf einem Wegweiser und heißt Geralt fröhlich willkommen. Fragen bezüglich seiner wahren Identität weist Gaunter sanft ab und behauptet, lediglich jemand zu sein, in dessen Schuld Geralt zu sein glaubt. Mürrisch erwidert der Hexer, dass Gaunters Mal eine äußerst wirksame Erinnerung ist, woraufhin Gaunter antwortet, dass genau dies sein Zweck ist. Er spricht interessiert darüber, dass doch noch der verkommenste Schurke unter den Gefühlen leidet, in jemandes Schuld zu stehen. Gaunter will nun wieder zum Grund ihres Treffens zurückkommen und berichtet Geralt von einem "üblen Kerl, vulgär, abscheulich, mit einem Herzen aus Stein". Er behauptet, dass dieser Mann seine Schulden nicht zahlt und dass der Fall interessieren sollte, da der Mann auch Geralt betrogen hat. Er verrät, dass er von Olgierd von Everec spricht und erklärt, wie Olgierd durch seine Intrigen indirekt für Geralts Verhaftung durch die Ophieri verantwortlich war und dass dies Geralt den Kopf gekostet hätte, wenn Gaunter nicht eingegriffen hätte. Gaunter macht von seiner Abneigung gegenüber Olgierd keinen Hehl und offenbart Geralt, dass er einen Pakt mit Olgierd hatte und seine Talente und Verbindungen spielen ließ, um Olgierd zu verschaffen, was er begehrte. Nun, da der Zeitpunkt gekommen ist, die Schuld zu bezahlen, drückt Olgierd sich jedoch vor seinen Verpflichtungen und Gaunter will Geralt daher als Champion nutzen, um den Pakt vollständig zu erfüllen. Das es sich bei Olgierds Schulden um seine Seele handelt, offenbart Gaunter Geralt freilich nicht. Stattdessen schwärmt er Geralt von all den Dingen, die er ihm anbieten könnte, wenn Geralt ihn unterstützt und wirbt mit dem Auftrag als Abenteuer und ein Erlebnis, welches nur wenigen Auserwählten gewährt wird. Geralt behauptet, dass dies großzügig klingt, fragt aber skeptisch, ob Gaunter auch wirklich nicht mehr will als seine Hilfe bei dieser kleinen Sache. Gaunter verspricht es ihm und als Geralt fragt, warum Gaunter sein Problem nicht einfach selbst löst, erklärt Gaunter, dass der Pakt besagt, dass Gaunter seine Schuld erst eintreiben darf, wenn er Olgierd drei Wünsche erfüllt hat und dass er darüberhinaus einen Stellvertreter benötigt. Er behauptet, dass Geralt die beste Wahl ist und bittet ihn, ihn zu einem Besuch bei von Everec zu begleiten. Er behauptet leichtfertig, dass sie dann einfach improvisieren werden, erwähnt aber auch, dass er glaubt, dass die Sache gut ausgehen wird und sie sich die Hände schütteln und einander für die gemeinsame Reise danken werden, nachdem dies der Fall ist. Erfüllung der Wünsche Treffen mit Olgierd Schließlich erklärt Geralt sich bereit, Olgierd zu treffen, was O'Dim zufriedenstellt. Auf Geralts Forderung, ihm das Mal abzunehmen, antwortet O'Dim jedoch höflich, dass er dies erst tun wird, nachdem Geralt seinen Teil erfüllt hat. Er bittet Geralt nun, schon einmal vorauszugehen und dass sie sich bei Olgierd treffen werden, da Gaunter vorher noch etwas erledigen muss. Als Geralt trocken fragt, ob Gaunter noch eine Schuld einzutreiben hat, antwortet Gaunter nur kryptisch, dass dies durchaus der Fall sein könnte. Gaunter zieht nun davon und überlässt es Geralt, Olgierd aufzusuchen. Grade als Geralt sich mit Olgierd über den gefallenen Prinzen unterhält, tritt Gaunter plötzlich wieder dazu und versucht Geralt davon zu überzeugen, dass Olgierd ihn in eine Falle hat laufen lassen. Als Olgierd angewidert fragt, ob Gaunter etwa gekommen ist um zu verleumden, korrigiert Gaunter, dass er gekommen ist um seine Schulden einzufordern. Olgierd erinnert Gaunter an ihre Abmachung, woraufhin Gaunter erklärt, dass er sehr wohl weiß, dass er Olgierd Wünsche zu erfüllen hat. Er erklärt Geralt als seinen Stellvertreter und Champion und diffamiert Olgierd auch weiterhin vor Geralt. Schließlich platzt Olgierd der Kragen und er faucht fragend, wer von ihnen seine Wünsche erfüllen muss. Als Gaunter antwortet, dass Geralt es tun wird, zischt Olgierd, dass Gaunter sich in diesem Fall fortscheren soll. Mit einem höhnischen Grinsen im Gesicht folgt Gaunter der Anweisung, verneigt sich aber noch spöttisch, bevor er geht. Er überlässt es Geralt, Olgierds Wünsche zu erfüllen und tritt davon. Nachdem Geralt die ersten zwei Wünsche Olgierds vernommen hat – Olgierd wünscht sich Max Borsodys Haus und dass Geralt seinem Bruder Vlodimir die Sause seines Lebens bereitet – und die Region verlässt, tritt Gaunter aber wieder an ihn heran. Geralt überlegt grade laut, dass Olgierds Bruder kein Problem sein dürfte, dass er aber nicht weiß, wie er Olgierd ein Haus bringen soll. Zu seiner Überraschung ertönt Gaunters Stimme und der Spiegelmeister offenbart, dass genau das Gegenteil der Fall ist: das Haus ist kein Problem, aber der Bruder umso mehr. Fröhlich behauptet er, dass Geralt die Wünsche zwar erfüllen muss, dass es Gaunter aber nicht untersagt ist, ihm dabei unter die Arme zu greifen. Gaunter erklärt, dass Olgierds Bruder schon seit vielen Jahren tot ist und dass Geralt daher ein altes Ritual wie eine Blutbeschwörung benötigt. Er händigt ihm daher die Phiole mit Olgierds Blut aus, das dieser ihm bei der Abmachung ihres Pakts übergab, doch erkennt, dass er Geralt nicht viel mehr verraten darf. Damit dieser dennoch sein Ziel erreicht, rät Gaunter Geralt, einfach herumzufragen, da die von Everecs einst eine reiche Familie waren. Bezüglich Max Borsodys Haus verweist Gaunter Geralt nach Oxenfurt, wo ein Mann namens Borsody ein Auktionshaus betreibt. Unterstützung Geralts Gaunter tritt das nächste Mal wieder in Erscheinung, als Geralt – der zugelassen hat, dass Vlodimirs Geist von ihm Besitz ergreift – gemeinsam mit seiner Freundin Shani eine Hochzeit besucht, um Olgierds Forderung zu erfüllen. Grade als Geralt/Vlodimir und Shani vor der Bühne stehen, erscheint überraschend Gaunter auf dieser. Er bezeichnet die beiden jovial als besondere Gäste und trägt den Musikanten auf, für das Paar zu spielen. Danach begibt er sich in die Scheune, wo er sich zu einigen Hochzeitsgästen setzt und sich mit einer älteren über das Backen von Honigkuchen unterhält. Er behauptet, dass die wichtigste Zutat beim Backen Zeit ist, wa die alte Frau überrascht. Als Geralt – der erkannt hat, dass Gaunter sich gezeigt hat um Kontakt mit ihm aufzunehmen – mit Shani dazutritt, unterbricht Gaunter sein Gespräch. Er stellt sich Shani vor und macht ihr Komplimente für ihr Kleid. Er behauptet geheimnisvoll, viel zu wissen, was Vlodimir als Herausforderung ansieht. Obwohl er in Geralts Körper steckt, kann Gaunter ihn ganz genau sehen und als er durch Geralt fragt, was Gaunter über ihn weiß, behauptet Gaunter kalt, dass Vlodimir stets der missratene Bruder Olgierds war und immer in seinem Schatten stand und ihn beneidete. Nachdem er Vlodimir gnadenlos analyisert und all seine Schwächen aufgezählt hat, tritt er davon und rät Vlodimir und Shani, ihre Zeit zu genießen, da Zeit kostbar ist. Für den Rest des Hochzeitsfest hält Gaunter sich zurück, doch als es um Mitternacht die Zeit für Vlodimir gekommen ist, ins Grab zurückzukehren, weigert dieser sich. Während Shani noch darauf beharrt, dass Vlodimir Geralts Körper freigibt und sich an die Abmachung hält, tritt der wütende Gaunter hinzu. Er ruft aufgebracht, dass Vlodimir dorthin zurückkehren soll, wo er hergekommen ist, doch Vlodimir entgegnet nur, dass Gaunter sich aus der Sache heraushalten soll. Sofort zwingt Gaunter Vlodimirs Geist mit seinen düsteren Kräften aus Geralts Körper hinaus und zwingt ihn unter schlimmsten Schmerzen auf die Knie. Er zischt, dass Vlodimir verschwinden soll und droht, ihn ansonsten mit sich zu nehmen. Als Geralt den vor Schmerzen zitternden Geist betrachtet und Gaunter bittet, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen, murmelt Gaunter nur höhnisch, dass er verspricht, ihn nicht zu töten. Nachdem er Vlodimir eine Weile hat leiden lassen, verbannt Gaunter den Geist brutal in seine Gruft zurück und behauptet ohne Reue, dass Geralt und Shani diesen Schädling nun wirklich nicht länger ertragen müssen. Finale Konfrontation Letzter Auftrag für Geralt Nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit Geralt und Shani verabschiedet Gaunter sich und tritt davon. Er geht jedoch nicht weit und nachdem Geralt sich etwas hölzern von Shani verabschiedet, spricht Gaunter Geralt wieder an und rät ihm, sich für die Kränkung zu entschuldigen und rät ihm auch, die Nacht zu genießen. Nachdem Geralt alle drei Wünsche Olgierds erfüllt hat, kehrt er in die Taverne Zur Alchemie in Oxenfurt zurück, da er sich dort mit einem Kontaktmann Olgierds treffen soll. Allerdings wartet Gaunter dort auf ihn und will mit ihm besprechen, was nun geschehen soll. Bevor Geralt zu Gaunter treten kann, wird er allerdings von einem betrunkenen Zivilisten angesprochen, der mit ihm zechen will. Da Geralt den Mann nicht abschütteln kann, klatscht Gaunter genervt in die Hände und hält damit die Zeit für alle außer ihn und Geralt an. Geralt bezeichnet ihn trocken als Angeber, woraufhin O'Dim amüsiert entgegnet, dass er auch allen Grund dazu hat, da die Zeit ein vorzüglicher Spielplatz ist. Er behauptet, dass er bisweilen nicht widerstehen kann, die Zeit zu manipulieren und drückt Olgierds Kontaktmann als Beweis eine Fliege in die Suppe. Genervt fragt Geralt, wer Gaunter eigentlich ist, woraufhin dieser sich wieder als Gaunter O'Dim und als Spiegelhändler vorstellt. Als Gerald daraufhin behauptet, dass er das nicht gemeint hat, antwortet Gaunter, dass er Menschen Wünsche erfülllt. Geralt wirft ihm vor, die Menschen absichtlich ins Leid zu stürzen, doch Gaunter behauptet, dass nicht er, sondern die schlechtformulierten Wünsche der Menschen dafür verantwortlich sind. Erneut erkundigt Geralt sich nach Gaunters Identität, doch dieser behauptet, dass er Geralt dieses eine Mal verschonen und seinen Wunsch nicht erfüllen wird, da alle, die seinen Namen kennen, entweder tot sind oder ein schlimmeres Schicksal erlitten haben. Nachdem er seine Fähigkeit, die Zeit zu kontrollieren, als Interesse und Hobby beiseite wischt, erklärt Gaunter Geralt schließlich, dass er gekommen ist um ihm zu gratulieren, da er sich bei Olgierd trefflich geschlagen hat. Er erklärt, dass Geralts Schuld fast beglichen ist, woraufhin Geralt protestiert, dass er Olgierds Wünsche erfüllt hat und dass Gaunter ihm daher das Mal abnehmen soll. Gaunter fügt allerdings an, dass jeder Vertrag sein Kleingedrucktes hat und er Geralt damals gesagt hat, dass seine Forderung erfüllt ist, wenn alles gut ausgegangen ist. Entsprechend ist Geralt gezwungen, die Sache bis zum Ende durchzustehen und Gaunter fordert, dass Geralt als seine letzte Aufgabe Olgierd zum Tempel von Lilvani, einer uralten Ruine auf einer Klippe in Velen, bringt. Gaunter steht nun auf um zu gehen, bleibt aber noch bei dem Mann, der Geralt zuvor angesprochen hatte, stehen. Mit den Worten, dass dies das letzte Mal ist, dass der Mann ihn unterbrochen hat, rammt Gaunter ihm grausam einen Holzlöffel durch das Auge und ins Hirn, so dass der Mann tot zusammenbricht, nachdem Gaunter die Zeit weiterlaufen lässt. Treffen am Tempel von Lilvani Wie versprochen kontaktiert Geralt Olgierd und bringt ihn zum Treffen auf die Terrasse des Tempels. Sie warten auf Gaunter, der kurz darauf aus dem Himmel herabsteigt und die beiden zufrieden begrüßt. Gleichzeitig wird Olgierds Fluch gebrochen, so dass sein Herz wieder normal wird und er zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder Dinge fühlen kann. Spöttisch fragt Gaunter, ob Olgierd jetzt weniger Sorgen und ein leichteres Herz hat, doch Olgierd fragt nur verächtlich, was Gaunter will. Dieser antwortet, dass er selbstverständlich Olgierds Seele will, doch Olgierd entgegnet, dass die Abmachung besagt, dass Gaunter sie nur bekommt, wenn sie gemeinsam auf dem Mond stehen. Listig bestätigt Gaunter diesen Teil der Abmachung und lässt mit einer Handbewegung den Sand vom Terrassenboden fliegen, auf dem ein Mond-Mosaik abgebildet ist. Olgierd erkennt zu spät, dass er reingelegt wurde und ruft geschockt, dass sie eine Abmachung hatten und der wahre Mond am Himmel ist. Gaunter ignoriert dies jedoch und verkündet, dass Olgierd nun hat, was er gewünscht hat, und dass ihre Abmachung damit erfüllt ist. Er zückt die Schriftrolle, auf der ihr Pakt niedergeschrieben ist und die sogleich verbrennt, da die Bedingungen erfüllt sind. Olgierd faucht resigniert, dass Gaunter betrogen hat, doch Gaunter entgegnet, dass er nie betrügt. Er tritt nun an Olgierd heran um seine Schuld einzufordern und es ist abhängig von Geralt, ob er dies auch tun kann, oder durch den Hexer davon abgehalten wird. Sollte Geralt zulassen, dass Gaunter sich Olgierds Seele holt, packt Gaunter diesen und absorbiert seine Seele, woraufhin Olgierd rasch zu Tode altert und schließlich zerfällt. Gaunter nimmt Olgierds Schädel an sich, nimmt ihm das Mal ab und händigt ihm eine Belohnung aus, die Geralt frei wählen kann, bevor er sich friedlich pfeifend auf den Weg macht. Sollte Geralt stattdessen einschreiten, erinnert Gaunter ihn verärgert daran, was mit Leuten geschieht, die ihn unterbrechen. Geralt hingegen behauptet, dass Gaunter doch Wünsche erfüllt und er dann Geralts Wunsch erfüllen und Olgierd gehen lassen soll. Gaunter faucht, dass Olgierd seine Schuld zahlen muss, woraufhin Geralt anbietet, sie für Olgierd zu zahlen. Überrascht fragt der ungläubige Gaunter, ob Geralt etwa seine Seele für die Olgierds hergeben will, was Geralt verneint. Er erklärt, dass sie stattdessen um Olgierds Seele spielen werden: wenn Gaunter gewinnt, erhält er sowohl Olgierds als auch Geralts Seele, doch wenn er verliert, muss Gaunter sie gehen lassen und verschwinden. Interessiert willigt Gaunter ein und als Geralt eine Herausforderung vorschlägt, behauptet Gaunter amüsiert, dass dies in Ordnung ist, sie es aber auf Gaunters Art tun werden. Mit einem Klatschen teleportiert Gaunter Geralt in eine düstere Anderswelt, die nach seinem Willen geformt ist. Als körperlose Stimme erklärt Gaunter, dass er Geralt ein Rätsel stellen wird und Geralt es lösen muss, bevor die Sanduhr abgelaufen ist, um Olgierd und sich selbst zu retten. Er nennt Geralt das Rätsel und lässt ihn dann durch die Welt stromern, um die Lösung zu finden. Er versucht dabei, Geralt allerlei Täuschungen, Ablenkungen und Fallen in den Weg zu stellen, doch letztendlich erkennt Geralt, dass die Antwort auf Gaunters Rätsel ein Spiegel sein muss. Er erreicht auch eine Halle voller Spiegel, doch wann immer Geralt sich einem der Spiegel nähert, lässt Gaunter diesen zerspringen. Frustriert erkennt Geralt, dass er einen Spiegel finden muss, den Gaunter nicht zerschlagen kann, und kann tatsächlich kurz vor Ablauf der Zeit einen zugemauerten Brunnen freilegen und sein Spiegelbild betrachten. Dies hat zur Folge, dass Geralt gewonnen hat und den geschlagenen Gaunter aus dieser Welt verbannen kann. Schreiend löst der Dämon sich auf, als er verbannt wird, schreit jedoch in einer fremden Zunge, dass er irgendwann zurückkehren wird. Kategorie:Biographie